I Love How I Hate You
by PotMunkey
Summary: Totally AU. Sequel to my first fic The Clearing, Buffy tries to get her revenge on Faith, hijinx ensue. Loosely based on my own summer experiences. R for some naughty language. Femslash. COMPLETE!
1. What Happens When You Don't Drive

Title: I Love How I Hate You  
Rating: R for language  
Pairing: none really   
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I have no money  
Spoilers: none   
Feedback: A little goes a long way to boost my ego  
Summary: This is totally AU, there are no slayers, no demons, no vampires, etc. Faith and Buffy are friends, just high school kids having a little fun during the summer

Author's note: So this is kinda the sequel to my first fic "The Clearing." Since the girl that I actually pranked in that story never really got me back I'm just stringing together some anecdotes that we had during the summer, but I've decided that Buffy should have some form of revenge

**Faith POV**

"When are you going to notice I'm not talking to you?"

I tilt my head to side a little and pretend to think about it, "Gee, I dunno, maybe when you stop talking to me." I shake my head silently, _chicks_.

"Well, I'm not talking to you."

"'kay, whatever you say, B," I say cheerfully and smile. There's silence for a few seconds.

"I hate you."

"Mm-hmm," I know I'm totally pissing her off, I love this. She's pouting, which I think is really cute. She's so easy to piss off too, but she has the attention span of a gnat, so she almost always forgives me by the time we get to where we're going.

**Buffy POV**

Ugh, dammit, Faith is so evil! I can't believe she was actually capable of being so conniving. What a bitch! I should've known something was up when she wore that canary-getting' grin all the way back from the movie theatre. I swore I'd never talk to her again after that little "prank" she pulled last week, but here I am. I'm sitting in her car and we're going to the pool hall. Shit, I hate not having a car.

"Dammit, Faith, you're such a bitch!" I snap. I'm still pretty angry about the incident.

"Y'know, you called me... If you're still angry, why'd you ask me to take you out tonight?" She's mocking me, I know she is.

"You know why," I say, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"If I knew, would I be asking?" she replies flatly.

Great, now she's playing dumb. She's staring at me with her eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer, so I relent. "I was bored to tears, okay? There's nothing to do, I can't drive and my mom's too cheap to shell out for cable." She pauses for a moment and I can almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"You're mom is _hot_."

"What?"

"You heard me, your mom's a total MILF."

"Eww, gross," I am seriously disgusted. Then she has the audacity to stick her tongue out at me, wiggling it back and forth – _very_ suggestively. Icky! "Faith! Stop it! She's my mom!"

"God, B, you're so easy," she laughs. I smack her on the arm, _hard_. "Not while I'm driving, B, you know better."

I just roll my eyes, "Whatever."

**Faith POV**

Fuck, that was way too easy. I know she hates it when I talk about her mom, but usually she puts up with it till I start getting explicit. I mean, her mom is really hot too, I know that's kinda gross, but she's still looks pretty young for her age. Joyce is one of those older women you can totally tell was a hottie in her day. Actually, from her early pictures, she looked a lot like Buffy. To top it off, she was in Playboy when she was in her twenties. Playboy! How fucking awesome is that? I know this because B showed me the issue she was in, Joyce may not have been playmate of the month or anything, but she definitely had it goin' on! Why B ever even mentioned something like that to me I'll never know. She should've known that I would never, _ever_, let something like that just drop.

I reach over and gently tip her chin up with my index finger, she tries to bite me – which I pretty much expected. That's my B, the little biter. She's like a freakin' puppy sometimes, I swear. Except, I'm pretty sure she bites harder, she's especially frisky when she's been drinking.

Fuck, this one time, we at a party and I'm sittin' on the porch smokin' a cigarette. I'm not being mean to her or anything, just minding my own and talking to Xander. She comes over, stands between my legs and looks up at me expectantly, I figure she just wanted a drag off my cigarette. So she takes my smoke, takes a drag, blows it out, then without warning she just fuckin' clamps down on my thigh. **Really. Fucking. Hard.** She bit me for no damn reason at all! She leaves this big purple bruise just above my knee – which looks like I got hit with a bat or somethin' – and gets mad at me because I smacked her on the head to get her to let go. Yeah, we're fucked up, I know. But I love her… or hate her, depends on what day of the week it is.

"I hate you," she states coldly, venom dripping from her tone.

"You love me," I counter with my usual cocky charm.

She looks out the window, sighs and quietly replies, "I know." But before I get to say anything else, we arrive at the pool hall.


	2. Nice Rack

Author's Note: Okay this is for the 3 nice people that reviewed the last chapter, thanks I really do appreciate the feedback. I am however, having a little case of writer's block, I'm not real sure what I want Buffy's revenge to be so if you have suggestions feel free to drop me an email... To mdc, you rock, getting a good review from you means a lot to me (not that the others mean any less), I've enjoyed several your stories as well "Everybody loves Faith" and "If it makes you happy" are hilarious and were partially my motivatioin for finally trying to write some fics, so thanks

A/N2: Just so you know, in case any of you are confused, Joyce in my story doesn't necessarily look like the Joyce (Kristine Sutherland) from BtVS. In my story Joyce looks more like an older version of Buffy and taller, so naturally she will still be pretty hot. Okay, on with the show...

"Ow," Buffy yelped in surprise as Faith playfully smacked her on the ass as Buffy was exiting the car. The little blonde glared daggers at her assailant who just continued to grin, but her scowl quickly faded as Faith held open the door to the pool hall for her.

"After you, Princess," Faith said as politely as she could while containing her smirk. Buffy walked through the opened door only to be spanked again, "works every time. You never learn, do ya, B?"

"You know what?" the annoyed blonde asked as she flipped Faith the bird.

"Ooo, that a request, babe?" Faith leered.

"Always," Buffy replied with a naughty smile of her own.

"You know, I'd take you up on the offer, but I just couldn't be untrue to Joyce. Plus, she's just a wildcat in the sack. I'm sure you're not bad, but gotta rack it up to experience, y'know?"

"Hey! I'm plenty good in the— Eww, Faith, quit it, she's my _mom_."

"I _know_," Faith said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Before their banter could progress any further, they were greeted by the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Faith," the cute brunette purred, leaning forward against the counter so Faith could get a good look at her cleavage. Uh-oh, Buffy thought, it's never a good sign when they know you by name.

"Hey, um— Cordy," Faith replied having to pause and look at her nametag, which both Buffy and Cordelia mistook as Faith checking out her tits. "How 'bout table seven?"

"You got it," Cordelia smiled while handing Faith a set of billiard balls, "and your friend's name is?"

"Buffy," the blonde replied flatly, but continued to glare at the Cordelia.

"Buffy?" Cordy raised an eyebrow, what kinda name is Buffy anyway? "okay, you and Buffy on table seven."

"Thanks," Faith beamed and led Buffy to the table.

**Faith POV**

Wow, pool is really not B's game. I mean Stevie Wonder would beat this girl at pool. I'm winning, naturally, but not by much and that's only 'cause I walk around the table putting a few of her balls in the pockets when she's not looking. I'm trying really hard to let B win at least one game, but I can only pretend to suck to a point.

"Hey didn't I have a red one by that pocket?"

"Um, no. I don't think so, I think you knocked it in already," I play dumb.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," okay, so she's not quite as dumb as I thought she was. As she goes to line up a shot, she stretches halfway across the table, giving me quite a nice view of her ass. I grin a little and tilt my head to get a better look.

"See something you like?" she quips, her eyes never leaving the cue ball. How the hell did she know I was checkin' her out? As if hearing my unasked question, "See the mirror?" I look up, oh, guess I never noticed that before. Weird, I always play on this table, I wonder if that's new?

"Yay, I made it!" Buffy almost yells, drawing attention from most of the other players in here. "Did you see, Faith? Did you see?"

No. "Yeah, nice shot, B."

"Liar, you're probably too busy still staring at my ass."

"Was not," I lie, I was totally still checking her out, can't tell her though, "besides, you're mom's ass is nicer, firm too." That wipes the smirk right off her face.

"Bitch," I hear her mutter, I just smile as she lines up another shot. I silently walk behind her, I make sure she can't see me this time. I take the butt of my cue and quietly place it between her legs. Just as she's about to take her shot, I bring the stick up, guide it up the inside of her thigh and slide it up her ass crack. She jumps and so does the cue ball, it goes flying several tables over. I don't even try to contain my laughter as she glares at me.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your stick out from between my legs, thank you," she say sternly, but her eyes give her away, I know she's flirtin' with me again.

"You sure about that, B? I thought you'd like my stick," I tease back. She rolls her eyes and walks off in search of our missing cue ball.


	3. Nescio Quid Dicas

_**A/N: So I think I finally have an idea of where I want this story to go - the hard part is going to be getting it there without this story turning into a total suckfest. I personally don't really like this chapter, but I needed to get the ball rolling so I'm sorry in advance if this sucks. Also, before anyone starts sending me hatemail, I will be throwing in some disparaging remarks about women (in good humor) every now and then. BE WARNED! I have nothing against women, in fact I do love them - quite a bit - I've just found that most chicks (especially those I date) are insane so...**_

**Faith POV**

"What the fuck was that about?" she barks at me as soon as we're out of the pool hall.

"Um, what the fuck was what about?" I usually pretend I have no idea what she's talking about just to make her mad, but this time, I'm genuinely confused.

"Cut the crap, Faith," wow, she actually sounds kinda angry.

"Uh, no, seriously, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. And why are you mad? Is it about the stick thing? Cuz that's really not something you'd usually be pissed about." It's really not, she does that shit to me all the time. Granted, she does it to make me miss my shot, but that don't work anyway.

"You're freckin' kidding me right? Don't tell me you didn't see that skank at the pool hall wink at you." Is that what this is about? Of course I noticed that, how could she think that I didn— wait, oh this could be fun.

"No, she didn't, did she? When?" I wonder why Buffy even cares, I know we flirt a lot, but I'd never actually go out with her. Don't get me wrong, she's hot and all, but that girl is _way_ too high maintenance. I might fuck her once or twice, but dating is out of the question. No amount of hotness will compensate for _those_ super bitch powers.

She looks at me and crosses her arms, "after we paid up, she was all 'bye Fai' and winked at you. I can't believe you didn't notice," she says it like I'm the most retarded person ever.

"Oh that, yeah I did notice, I just can't believe you did."

"Why wouldn't you believe I would notice?"

"B, you wouldn't notice a naked man on fire running down the street screaming 'donuts for all' unless he ran into you."

"I would _so_ notice that," she retorts, sounding rather offended.

"Yeah, maybe if he were screaming about donuts loud enough."

"So? What have you got against donuts? I've seen you eat just as many Krispy—hey! I know what you're doing."

"Yeah? And what _am_ I doing?"

"Changing the subject, I wanna know why that skank winked at you. And you said you did notice, so don't tell me you don't know."

"Why are you getting all huffy? Scratch that, why do you even care in the slightest?" Now this I really do want to know.

"Why do you think?" I don't know, that's why I'm asking. God, why the fuck does she have to be such chick?

"I don't know, maybe you think I might cheat on your mom. I already told you I wouldn't do that to her. I mean, yeah, Cordy's fuckin' hot and all, but Joyce can things with her—"

"STOP! Eww, you are soooo gross." Yes! Score one for me.

"So, seriously, why are you angry about some chick winking at me?" Silence. Crap, now she's giving me the silent treatment. Normally, I would thank God for the peace and quiet, but I really wanna know why she's pissed about that Cordy thing.

"C'mon, B, I'll tell you why she winked at me if you tell me why you're mad."

More silence.

"I'll stop talking about your mom if you tell me."

Damn, nothing, I can't believe that didn't get anything out of her. She didn't even look at me. I decide to get off the freeway at the next exit. I know exactly what will get her to talk to me. Two words. Krispy. Kreme.

**Buffy POV**

She thinks she can bribe me with donuts. Bitch. Okay, just because she can doesn't mean I'm going to tell her why I'm pissed about Cordelia. I'm not. But she doesn't need to know that. I can be sneaky and conniving too. Hell, I'm more a girl than Faith is, it _should_ come more naturally to me.


	4. Baby Prostitutes and Perfume

**A/N: Sleep deprivation: good for fics, bad for the authors who write them. It is 6:30am and I haven't slept yet, but I had a sudden burst of creativity and I figured that I should put it down before I forget so here's a short one... **

**Buffy POV**

I'm so excited. Faith is taking me to the Bronze tonight. Yay! I normally have a hell of a time convincing her to take me with her, but I got Willow to come tonight too. This way, Faith can leave early if she 'needs to go to bed early' tonight. Since tonight is special I have to make sure I look good, really good. I want Faith to want me tonight – truly desire me – oh, I'm not gonna give her any. I'm just going to torment her, like she did to me, only this is just the beginning. Oooo, this is going to be so fun. I've found an old Halloween costume that's going to make her eyes pop straight out of her head. And if the outfit doesn't do it, my perfume will. Willow gave me this stuff that is supposed to make people horny, it has some pheromones or something in it that works its magic chemically. Faith isn't even going to know what hit her.

**Faith POV**

Jesus-fucking-Christ how long does she need to get ready? I called an hour before I came to pick her up to ask her to get ready. I called as I was leaving. I even called on my way over here. I know how she is. Yet, I'm still sittin' here waiting for her ass to get ready and its been over half an hour. Ugh! What the fuck is her problem?

"I swear B, if you're not down here in the next 5 seconds I'm sooo going to leave without you." At this point, I would _so_ do it too.

"Okay, okay, keep your damn pants on!" is the muffled reply I receive from upstairs.

"That _is_ the problem, hurry the fuck up." It's a Friday night and I know there's gotta be some top quality tail at the Bronze. Plus, Red will be there so I don't have to worry 'bout B getting home when I find someone to scratch my itch. I finally hear her bedroom door open and I look towards the staircase. It's about fucking time!

"It's about fu—" Holy fucking shit! I rub my eyes to check if I'm hallucinating and to make sure they're still in their sockets. B looks totally fuckin' hot!

Whoa… Faith, no!

H-o-l-y shit!

Okay… focus…

Right then… what am I forgetting? Oh, breathing, yeah keep breathing. Cuz breathing good. Damn, I didn't even know she had clothes like that. It's kinda slutty – okay, really slutty, even for her. I mean, she's always hot, but DAMN!

"Um, B?" okay, work brain, work. Might be easier if there were any blood left up here.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that outfit a little...?"

"I know, it's like totally cute, right?" she's tryin' to look innocent and usually she pulls that off pretty well with her blonde hair and cute little pout, but dressed like that? Yeah, right.

"Uh… yeah… it's just... I wouldn't expect you to… wear that sorta thing," in public. Nope. I'd expect a prostitute to or maybe a prostitute in training. Seriously, her leather miniskirt is so short that if she bent over I'd easily be able to see her twat. Her shirt, if you can even call it that, is made of black fishnet and the only thing she has underneath it is a... is that a… bikini top?

"You want me to change?" God no, the Bronze might be closed by the time we get there if I have to wait for her to change again.

"NO! No, no, its fine, it looks fine. Let's just go."

"'Kay." Oh, thank God.

**Buffy POV**

God, I wish I had a camera, the look on her face was priceless! For a second, I thought I might have to give her CPR, she didn't look like she was breathing. She _so_ wants me! I wanted to tell her to pick her jaw up off the floor, but I figure it's better to play dumb when you want to manipulate someone. I go to grab my coat and get unnecessarily close to her, brushing my ass against her thigh. I can see the lust in her eyes as I turn around.

"Hurry it up!" Faith practically shoves me out the door.


	5. Meat in Front of a Hungry Dog

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. They really do make me write faster, it's so much easier to write when you that someone is actually reading. Also, if this story ever starts to suck, please tell me. **_

**Faith POV**

"Jeez, you tryin' to set a speed record or something?" B asks me as we arrive. I ignore her and quickly walk towards the Bronze. I greet the bouncer and he gives me a nod, letting me in with B trailing closely behind me. Man, this place is packed! The music is blaring and it feels like I'm squeezing into a sardine can.

Once inside, B and I head straight to the dance floor and you can almost feel the electricity in the air. The crowd parts for us, so we get to dance in the middle of the floor. I spot the hottie from the pool hall and try to move towards her. What was her name again? Cassie?… Candy?… Cordy! She's staring right at me and she's got this 'come fuck me' look in her eyes. B's got other plans though, as soon as I try to move away from her, she grabs me and starts grinding on me, almost dry humping my leg. Oh fuck, I can't pass this up. But as soon as I look over to see if Cordy's still there, I can see no sign of her. I scan the crowded area, but I can't find her. Shit! After dancing some more, B grabs my hand and leads me over to a booth where Red is already sitting.

"Hey, Will," she yells over the music. Red simply nods in response.

"When did you get here?" B asks as I take a seat. B decides she'd rather sit on my lap than sit next me. I quirk an eyebrow at her, but she doesn't notice.

"'Bout 15 minutes ago," the redhead replies.

"Why didn't you come over and join us, Red?"

"Yeah, why didn't you, Will?" the little tease on lap inquires as she shifts her weight a little. If I didn't know better… Whatever she's doin' she better stop though, it's bad enough I couldn't make my way over to that little honey from the pool hall, now that I got some miniature hooker wannabe wiggling around on my lap…

"You guys look like you were having way too much fun, I figure I get us table while I can."

Damn, B smells good. I don't think recognize this scent, she must've gotten new perfume. Why am I suddenly so fuckin' horny? I gotta get her off and go get me some. Mmm… getting' B off… Dammit… Stop Faith, just stop there.

"Hey B, why don't you go get us some drinks?" She turns and looks at me, shifting around again. Oh, God, I think she _is_ doing this on purpose.

"What am I your servant now?" Yeah, always been, but right now I just want you to get the fuck off me!

"I'll go grab some, I want to get a refill on mine anyway," Dammit Red, why do you have to be so helpful?

"I'll have a Sprite," B chirps and leans back into me. Ugh… She does smell really good… Fuck, horny again… Ooo, look there's Cordy again. She looks really good in that dress, I wonder what she'd look like out of it… She looks over and we lock eyes, I give her my most charming smile. Then her eyes move to the little tease perched on my lap, to which I point and roll my eyes. Since B's got her back to me she can't see anyway. Cordy's smile returns and she suggests with her eyes that we should find someplace more private. She makes her way towards the bathrooms. Yes! She wants fuck! Go me!

"Get up, B," I command firmly.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll hoist your little blonde ass onto this table and fuck you right here in front of everyone."

"Promise?" Yes. But I wanna go fuck that tramp from the pool hall in the bathroom right now.

"Just get off, B."

"Isn't that the point?"

"What is with you tonight? You're acting like a, like—"

"_You_?"

"Well, kinda, yeah. Stop it. I'm horny enough for the both of us. We don't need you too." Shit, I think I've created a monster.

"Is that so?" She wriggles some more, now I know she's doing this on purpose.

"Okay, that's it," I say as I start to get up.

"Oh c'mon Fai, I just sat down," the little tease wriggles again. Goddamn it B, stop it!

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say as neutrally as I can muster.

"Oh, okay," she finally gets up. Oh, thank God. "I'll come with you." What? Why?

"Why? I'm a big girl, B, I'm pretty sure I can do it myself."

"Don't be silly, I have to check my make up anyway." What? You didn't do enough of that with my rearview mirror on the way here? She loops her arm around mine and leads me to the bathrooms. Crap.

**Buffy POV**

This is so much fun. Teasing Faith is so much easier than I thought it would be. I think she almost had a heart attack when I started to get friendly with her leg. I know for sure that while I was sittin' on her lap she was getting' horny as hell. I know she wants to fuck Cordelia, but there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen tonight. Nope. She must be so frustrated, oh well, that bitch deserves it!


	6. Throwing a Dog a Bone

_**A/N: Yay, I got my internet back faster than I expected so here's another chapter. BTW, I was thinking about Ashley Scott when I wrote most of this so when you try to visualize Tess, think Ashley Scott - blonde, not brunette. **_

**Faith POV**

Damn, I should've just taken that little tease on the table like I said I would. That would've shown her – and just about everyone else at the Bronze. Not to mention, Red would have had a heart attack when she came back, hehe. But I didn't, so now I'm standing inside this stupid little stall trying to figure out what I'm gonna do. Fuck! Why does she have to be so damn difficult? We passed Cordy on our way in here too. She was leaning against the wall in the hallway in front of the bathrooms waitin' for me, she had this smirk on her face I couldn't quite read, but no, Buffy was right there with me. Fuck! I don't care what Buffy wants, I'm getting' some tonight if it kills me. Least I'll die happy, right?

Knock. Knock.

What the fuck does that little tease want now?

"I swear, B, I—" as I open the door to the stall, a hand instantly covers my mouth and I'm quickly pushed back inside.

"She's in the other stall," she whispers, leaning so close I can feel her breath tickle my ear. I swallow and nod silently, locking the door. Don't want to get kicked outta here tonight.

"Did you say something, Faith?" Buffy asks from the other stall.

"No. No, I didn't." I manage to stifle a moan while Cordy starts sucking on my neck. I hear B flush and exit her stall. I promptly grab Cordy's ass and lift her up, pinning her against the wall, she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist. Her skirt is so short it's easy for my hand to find her opening. Nice. _And_ she's gone commando tonight. Even nicer. No obstacles.

As if reading my mind, she stops sucking on my earlobe just long enough to murmur, "No panty lines."

**Buffy POV**

She's been in there a really long time now. I've washed my hands, checked my makeup – twice, and readjusted my tits. It's been like twenty minutes. Even _I_ don't take that long. Getting really impatient, I decide to poke my head back in the bathroom.

"Fai… are you done yet?"

No answer. I fully step back inside the bathrooms.

"Faith?"

"Uhhh… yeah… uhhh… al… most… uhhh… done… ugh." Was that a grunt? It sounded like a grunt.

"Um, Faith, are you okay? You sound kinda funny."

"Fine, B," she smiles broadly at me when she steps out of the stall, "never felt better." I'd really hate that smirk of hers if it weren't for those dimples. She casually puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me back to our booth where Willow is waiting for us.

**Faith POV**

I came to the decision that taking B back to the booth as quickly as possible was the best way to let Cordy slip out of the stall unseen. So, I put an arm around B and take her back to the booth.

"What happened? You guys fall in or something? I was about to send a search party after you." Red immediately starts the interrogation before my butt even hits the seat.

Again taking a seat on my lap, B dryly replies, "Well it would have been much faster if _someone_ didn't take so damn long in the stall."

"What can I say, B? I have needs that need taking care of," I wink at Cordy as I spot her slip away. Crap, Red spotted me. She raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug. Buffy sees Cordy, but not the wink – thank God.

"Isn't that the skank from the pool place?" Hey, she's not a skank, well – maybe a little bit. She turns to look at me, squirming around as much as humanly possible – ha, not gonna work on me now, got that taken care of. Ooo, she really smells good, gotta ask her what that is later. What the fuck? How the fuck can I be horny again, I _just_ got lucky. Shit.

"Um, no?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, well, whatever. I don't really care." Though I could probably go for round two right now, I take a sip of my drink instead, and almost choke on it. B pats me on the back.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Red asks.

"There's no alcohol in this!" I cough.

"Um, no. The bartender wouldn't give me any, said she couldn't 'stack' drinks, whatever that means."

"What?" I look over to see who's working tonight. Ooo, it's Tess, I'm still tryin' to get in them pants. I can tell she wants me, but apparently they have a 'don't screw the customers' policy here. That sucks. Doesn't stop me from trying though, I start to get up but…

"Faith, where are you going now?" B tilts her head at me.

"The bar, I'm gonna get a _real_ drink."

"I'll come with."

"No," I instruct firmly, "if you do, I won't get my drink. You look way too young."

"Do not," she pouts, but lets me get up, "Fai, will you get me one of those pretty colored ones with the umbrellas in them?"

"Yeah sure," I'm not really paying attention. I'm more focused on the blonde behind the bar who's just noticed me heading her direction. She gives me a dazzling smile, damn she's cute. What I wouldn't give to get it on with her.

"Hey Tess," my charm is on full blast.

"Hi Faith," she purrs, "who's your friend?" She nods at Buffy.

"Oh her? Just a friend," I reply coolly.

"Well, you certainly… _look_ friendly." I can't help but chuckle a little at that.

"She couldn't hold a candle to you babe," I say, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She gives me a warm smile before asking, "So what can I get for you tonight Faith?"

"Well, there's a few—"

"To drink, Faith." Dammit. Oh well, can't blame me for trying.

"Jack and coke, make it a double. And a… uh… a sex on the beach," she raises an eyebrow to my second order, so I clarify, "for the little skankette over in the booth." She nods and hands over the drinks. "Hey Tess, if you ever change your mind…"

"I'll definitely let you know," she winks at me and I return to our table with drinks in hand.


	7. Cocktails and Cockteases

**Buffy POV**

Did I really just see Faith kiss that bartender? Guess that's how she always manages to get plastered at this place without an ID. Oh well, I wonder if Faith will get me another drink if I get all jealous about it?

"Here you go," she says, as she sets the pinkish colored drink down in front of me. I get up to let her sit and reclaim my place on her lap.

"What is this?" I ask, taking a sip. Ooo, it's good.

"Sex on the beach." Really? I wonder why cocktails always have such sexy names… Cocktails… Hehe…

"Okay, but I bet you get sand in some _very_ uncomfortable places." I smile innocently, taking another drink.

"Yeah, your mom said that too," she smirks. Why does she _always_ bring my mom into it? Fuck you, Faith.

"Fuck you."

"Told ya B, you're not my type."

"Apparently, I was twenty minutes ago when you threatened to… what was it Faith? 'Hoist my little blonde ass onto this table and fuck me right here in front of everyone' I think were your exact words." Willow nearly chokes on her drink.

"What?" she sputters, "Where was I?" Poor Will.

"You were getting our drinks," Faith replies without batting an eyelash, "besides B, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Do you ever?" Now it's my turn to smirk. Willow on the other hand, has turned redder than her hair.

"No, but your mom doesn't seem to mind," she follows this with a _very _vulgar hand and tongue motion. Gross!

"Eww, Faith. I hate you." Dammit, why does she always get to win? Well, she'll get hers, I'll see to that…

"Aw, face it, honey, you love me," she wraps her arms my middle.

"I know I do," I sigh. I hate you for it too.

**Faith POV**

I love winning, not so much for the win, but just to piss off B.

"Did I see you kiss the bartender?" Red asks with a wry smile. Shit. I didn't think they could see me from here.

"It was just a peck, Red," B raises an eyebrow, "no really, she won't fuck me."

"Well, that's a first. Finally found someone your charm _won't_ work on?" Red taunts.

"No. For your information, there's a no screwing the customers policy here. My charm works on everyone, thank you very much." I stick out my tongue at her.

"Well, _someone's_ self-assured." Shut up Red.

"Wait, so you're like cheating on my mom now?" B tilts her head a little. Damn, when did she start with the mom comebacks? There's no way I'm letting her win this.

"No, well, we have very open minded relationship. It isn't cheating if she's there watching." Ha! Gotcha there, B.

B just scrunches up her nose in disgust. I win.

A few more drinks later, B's ready to dance and so am I. She grabs my hand and drags me over to the dance floor. It feels really hot up in here and B's grinding on me like she's trying to get off, probably is. Meanwhile, I'm horny as fuck and what that little minx is selling, I ain't buying. I scan the crowd again to try and spot Cordy. I wanna get in round two. Shit. What the fuck? Is that B sucking on my earlobe? Holy shit, it is.

"Will you get me another drink, Fai?" she breathes into my ear. Fuck, she's making me so hot.

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night."

"Aw, c'mon, Faithy, just one more? Please," she pulls away and puts on her pout. Fuck.

"That's cheating, B," this only makes her jut out her bottom lip further.

"C'mon, Faith, I'll give you road head…"

"Promises, promises," I tease, but I relent and head over to the bar to get another round. The moment I reach the bar I immediately feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile as I realize who it is.

"Hey gorgeous," I say seductively.

"Hey yourself," Cordy responds, her voice husky and dripping with desire.

"So, you think you could handle another round?" Tess suddenly appears behind the bar and I motion for two more shots, she pours them quickly. I down mine instantly, tossing my head back to help the alcohol down. I'm surprised when Cordy imitates my actions and gives me a sly smile. Well… not really…

"That was nice, but I wasn't exactly thinking about drinking, Faith."

"Me neither."

Cordy grins and bites her lip a little. "C'mon," she grabs my hand and escorts me briskly out of the Bronze.


	8. Sex, Drugs & Pop Music?

**_A/N: Come people, get with the love... I write faster when I know people are actually reading, if I suck then by all means tell me. Here's a short chap..._  
**

**Buffy POV**

I return to the booth to wait for Faith to bring me my drink. Willow is waiting there, smiling at me.

"You sure look like you're having fun," Willow smirks.

"Yeah, this is the most fun I've had in awhile – and the dancing is great too," I pause and tip my head a bit to the side, "I think I got her all hot and bothered again. That's perfume stuff you gave me works terrific."

"Oh please, its Faith, do you really need to use chemical warfare? I mean, she thinks about sex more than Xander."

"Well, you're right about that, but it makes her hornier than usual – if that's even possible."

"That's certainly true…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"She just left with Cordelia."

"She _what_?"

**Faith POV**

Wow, Cordy's a nympho, who'd a thought it? She's passed out right now, wrapped up in her red satin sheets, on that lake she calls a bed. That waterbed she's got is fuckin' awesome – and fun too – gives that 'motion in the ocean' thing a whole new meaning. Her stereo is still blaring something by Britney Spears, I don't know how she can listen to that. Even worse, I can't believe I had to listen to that during sex. I can't stand that crap anymore so I walk out onto her balcony and light up a joint, she's got an incredible view of downtown from here. I wonder how much rent is in this… But before I get a chance to finish my thoughts, I feel pair of arms encircle my waist.

Resting her chin on my left shoulder she asks, "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Actually… I think I have to go."

I gently lean my head against hers and hand her my smoke, she takes a long, slow drag.

"Why?" she blows the smoke out leisurely. Truth is, I'm not horny anymore, but I can't tell her that.

"I have an early morning tomorrow," I fib, noon is early for _me_. I feel her tighten her grip around my middle. I really can't handle her whining right now so I quickly add, "but I'll drop by the pool hall tomorrow, in the afternoon?"

"Okay," she relents, handing me back my smoke. I take one last drag, stub it out on the railing and flick it off the balcony. I turn around in her arms and give her a soft kiss. As I pull away, she has this goofy lookin' grin plastered to her face.

I think I'm gonna head home, better catch some shuteye while I still can. When I get back to my car, I check my cell phone and there are 37 missed calls, 19 angry text messages, and 30 new voicemails – all from B. Shit, I gotta see her tomorrow morn— early-afternoon.

B's gonna be so pissed.

Oh well, it was totally worth it.


	9. Buffy’s Mom Has Got it Going on

**_A/N: Thanks to Wolfmon, the one person who reviewed the last chapter, I'll dedicate this one to you. For those of you still reading... the end is near._  
**

**Faith POV**

The next day, I show up at Buffy's house around 2:30 in the afternoon, Joyce's car is still in the driveway so I know she's still home – thank you, God. Buffy won't ream me about last night with Joyce around. I take a deep breath and knock.

"Oh, hi Faith, come on in. Buffy's still upstairs getting ready, you know how she is," she gives me a warm smile.

"Hi Miss Summers, and how are you doin' this fine day?" I ask, crossing the threshold.

"Oh, I'm alright, I just have to go see Dr. Lee today and then I can go shopping." Now I know where B gets it from.

"Gee, I hope you're not getting sick, Miss Summers."

"No," B interrupts, walking down the stairs, "Dr. Lee is her plastic surgeon."

"Plastic surgery? Aw, you don't need that Miss Summers." Joyce gives me a brilliant smile, but before she gets a chance to respond, B interjects.

"She already got it."

I look at Joyce with a raised eyebrow, "You did?"

"Yeah, I got these…" she proudly cups her breasts with her hands "…about two weeks ago." Now that I'm looking, they are much… fuller… and perky too.

"What do you think, Faith? Not too big are they?"

"No, they're… uh… nice… very nice." I give her a huge grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see B roll her eyes at me.

"Why thank you, Faith. See Buffy, Faith thinks they're nice." Of course I do, they're a free pass to check out Buffy's tits.

"Of course _she_ does," Buffy growls walking into the kitchen. Joyce seems confused by that comment and looks at me for an explanation. I merely shrug.

"So, do they feel weird having them at all?"

"No, they're quite soft actually, just like real ones."

"Oh." That's not really what I meant.

"You want to feel?" My jaw drops, before I answer she takes my hand and places it on her breast. Covering my hand with her own, she squeezes. The reality of this situation doesn't set in till Buffy walks back in.

"MOM!"

"What? I paid enough for these, if people don't feel them what was the point of getting them?" She lets go of my hand. Damn, stupid Buffy. B just glowers at me.

"C'mon, Faith, lets go," B hisses, stomping out the door.

"Bye honey," she calls after Buffy's retreating form, "bye Faith," she purrs. What the fuck? I turn to look back at Joyce, but Buffy grabs my arm and yanks me out the door. I coulda swore that Joyce just…

"I cannot believe you felt up my mom!" Buffy snarls as soon as we're inside the car. I did no such thing. Well, not really…

"I wasn't—"

"And what about last night?"

"I didn't—"

"Shut up Faith, I hate you." Okay, guess its going to be one of those days.

"Damn, don't get all huffy, Buffy." That was a bad idea, she's glaring again.

"Fuck you."

"I—"

"Don't even start," she hisses. Okay, I'm not even going to try.

Its been almost twenty minutes and she still hasn't said a word to me. She must be really mad, I didn't actually think she was physically capable of silence for more than 5 minutes. We pull to a stoplight and I sneak a glance at her, she's still just staring out the window. I just don't understand her. She can't be that upset about the Cordelia thing, I've ditched her hundreds of times to go get laid. And me groping her mom, well, that wasn't really my fault.

I reach over and tuck a stray lock behind her ear, "C'mon, B, I'm really sorry." About whatever you're mad about.

No answer.

"How about we swing by Krispy Kreme? We can even go inside, I know how you like watching them being made."

No answer.

Shit.

"I'll take you to see that new Britney Spears movie," I can't help the shudder that escapes my body when I utter the last part. She's been begging me to take her to see that forever though.

No answer.

I sigh, I know what will make her happy. Fuck. I turn off the freeway and head into the underground parking structure. I hate coming to this place, I swore I'd never come with her to this place again. Ever. The things I do for her. I fucking hate this place. She turns and looks at me as she realizes where we are, her eyes are wide. I give her a fake smile.

"Alright B, I—"

"_The_ _mall_!" she squeals with delight and jumps out of the car almost before I stop.

Oh, crap, what the hell have I gotten myself into?


	10. Shopping With Buffy

**_A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to post, I've had it written forever, but I'm really busy with school. Planning senior pranks and all. Also, that pesky homework stuff... The next installment will probably be a little while since I don't have much time to do any fic writing right now. Sorry._  
**

**Faith POV**

Shopping!

If there's anything I'm more afraid of than whiny, needy, clingy, commitment-happy girlfriends, it's shopping with that little blonde she-devil. I just can't understand why she feels the need to try on everything in the store – even the stuff she thinks is ugly. We've been here for over 3 hours already, and there's still over 30 clothing stores she still hasn't been to.

"Ooo, looky, Faith."

OH. FUCK. ME.

**Buffy POV**

Shopping!

If there's one thing better than shopping its guilt-trip shopping. Faith feels so bad about last night that she'll buy me almost anything I ask for. I just have to pout and give my best puppy dog eyes.

So far she's gotten me: 3 new tops, 2 new miniskirts, a pair of really tight tan leather pants and some miscellaneous jewelry.

I can tell she's starting to get suspicious though.

"Ooo, looky, Faith."

"C'mon, B, I really don't think you're mad anymore. Plus, I'm starting to get really hungry, we've been here for like 3 hours already." As if on cue, her stomach grumbles loudly.

"Okay, fi— Ooo, the candy store. Please, Fai, just the candy store, then we can go to the food court." I put on my most persuasive pout. She sighs and then nods. Yay me! I jump up giving her a peck on the check and she follows me in reluctantly.

**Faith POV**

Twenty minutes later, we finally get to the food court. I didn't know it could be that difficult to pick out candy. I order a couple slices of pizza and find Buffy sitting near the fountain with her salad.

"Faith, I wanna go to Frederick's next."

"B, my ass hasn't even hit the seat yet. Will you at least let me eat first, before we start talking about shopping again?"

"Fine," she sulks.

I swear she thinks about shopping almost as much as I think about sex. Almost. Wait, did she say Fredrick's? Lingerie shopping? That, I think I can handle.


	11. Fun at Frederick's

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy (school and all that other gross stuff)… This one is about twice as long as the last chap and will lead to some fun so here goes..._**

**Faith POV**

As we make our way down to Frederick's, I can't help but notice the abundance of hotties that just loiter about this Godforsaken place. Note to self: come to the mall more often, minus the she-devil. The little brat insists on holding my hand the _entire_ way there. She probably thinks I'll ditch her here to go chase some tail – which I might, but I'm insulted she would think that. Besides, this is lingerie shopping we're talking about, I wouldn't ditch her until _after_. Well, that is unless I see a really, really hot babe…

When we enter the store, the sales girl greets us from atop a very high ladder – wearing a skirt. I feel a wicked smile creep onto my face.

"Hello, welcome to Frederick's of Hollywood. How are you ladies doin' today?" she chirps in an unnaturally perky voice. Well, she _is_ pretty hot though…

"Hi, we're good, and you?" B replies, equally perky.

"I'm excellent, thanks for asking," the girl smiles, "Don't mind me, I'm just reorganizing this top rack. Although, feel free to ask if you have any questions or want to see something closer." She directs the last part at me.

"And what a nice rack that is," I smirk. Ow, I get a poke in the ribs for that comment, stupid B. The sales girl smiles at me and goes back to what she was doing. Go me. I casually stroll over to take a peek up that skirt, but my plans are foiled when B grabs me and yanks me toward the other side of the store. Dammit. Whatever, I give up. This is guilt shopping anyway, so flirting up the sales chick while B's here is a no-no.

I obediently follow her around as she peruses through the racks and piles the 'outfits' on me. I hate this part. Ooo, that's hot. I quickly toss a tight black leather corset into the pile when she's not looking. When I can't see over the mountain of lace and satin anymore she leads me over to the dressing rooms – wait, would it be undressing rooms in this case? – I set the load of the clothing down and B shoves me out. What the fuck? She didn't have a problem with me being in the dressing room at the other fifty stores we went to.

"Wait over there, I'll be out in a sec." She points to a chair in the corner. Fuck. I'm gonna be out here forever. I poke my head out to see if the sales girl needs someone to hold that ladder for her, it looked awfully wobbly. Aw, nuts, she's with another customer. I decide to sit down and try to wait B out.

Twenty minutes later though, my impatience gets the best of me.

"Hey B, ya almost done in there?" Leaning against the door I can hear her shuffling through the heaps of skankware.

"Jeez, Faith, impatient much?" Yes, actually.

"How long do you plan on being here? The store closes in like two hours, y'know."

"Faith, that's plenty of time." Not for you, honey.

"Fine then, I'm just gonna head down the hall and get a dri—"

"Faith, if you leave me I will never, ever forgive you!" she practically screams through the door.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay here, Jesus-fucking-Christ." Relenting, I retake my seat in the corner. This is _so_ not what I imagined. Stupid little tease.

Fuck.

I'm sooo bored. I start to doze off, but I'm roused by the whiny voice of a certain blonde…

"Uh, Faith… Faith… Faith!"

"Huh? What? You're ready to go?"

"No… can you, um… come zip me up?" What? She doesn't let me in the dressing room and now she wants me to do what?

"_Puh-leeze_," the brat whines, she opens the door just a sliver and peeks out.

"Fine," I get up and move towards her.

She slowly pulls open the door as I approach, stopping to leave just enough space for my arm to slip thru. As soon as I do get my hand thru the opening, she grabs me and yanks me inside, locking the door behind us.

Inside the cubicle, she roughly shoves me down onto the bench opposite the door and straddles me.

She's wearing the little black leather corset… She looks fuckin' hot too!

The little minx still has a hold of my hand and now has a vise grip on my other hand, she pins both wrists firmly against the wall just above my head. Damn, when did she get so fucking strong? Not that I'm really complaining…


	12. Dangerous Liaisons

**_A/N: Sorry, this one's so short had a to make a quick decision on whether Buffy and Faith get it on or not.  
/Indicates phone conversation from the other end/_**

**Buffy POV**

I lean down and capture her lips in an intense kiss, when I pull away we're both panting. She stares up at me wide eyed and I move down to straddle her thigh. I start to rock back and forth, rubbing myself against her knee.

God, that feels good.

"B, I—" she starts, but I promptly quiet her lips with another kiss. Slowly, I release her hands from my grip and move my own behind her neck, pulling her further into me. Mmm… yummy Faith…

**Faith POV**

As soon as B lets my wrists go I move my right hand up to gently knead her left breast. Mmmm… Buffy booby… Oh… she smells so good too…

Ring, ring

What the?

Ring, ring

Stupid cell phone…

Ring, ring

"Uh, Faith, you're ringing…"

"I know, you wanna move so I can answer that?"

"Only if you put it on vibrate and tell whoever it is to keep calling back," she purrs, then travels to my earlobe where she starts placing soft kisses down my neck. God, she can be such a little skank. I pull out my phone and check the screen.

Oh, shit. It's Cordy.

Fuck.

"Who is it?" B murmurs, blowing in my ear. I shudder. She's makin' me so fuckin' hot right now.

"Um… it's… no one…" I sputter, my left hand has somehow found its way to her ass. Hmm… wonder how that happened?

"Liar," she suddenly pulls away and snatches my phone, flipping it open and answering it.

Shit.

This. Can't. Be. Good.

"Hello, Faith's cell phone, may I ask whose calling?" I try to grab my phone back, but she bites at my hand. Oh, fuck that. She's got sharp teeth and I like my fingers where they are. I'm quite attached to them.

/WHO THE FUCK IS THIS/ I hear Cordy scream through the earpiece. Dammit, I'm really fucked now… or not going to be fucked… whatever it is, it's not going to be good.

"This is Faith's girlfriend, who the fuck is this?" B replies in an eerily tranquil voice. Whoa, wait, girlfriend? She's not my… hell no… crazy little bitch… who does she think she is? Oh yeah, definitely _not_ my girlfriend.

_/WHAT!_ LET ME TALK TO FAITH! NOW! SHE'S _MY_ FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND/ I reach for my phone again, but B leans down and gives me a hard bite on the collarbone. Ow. That really fuckin' hurt. Wait… oh, no… Cordy… aw fuck… she's sooo not my girlfriend! Just because we fucked a few times doesn't mean she's my— Oh, fuck me. This cannot end well.

"No," is the little blonde brat's cool reply. With that, she flips the phone shut.

**Buffy POV**

"No," I say calmly into her cell and hang up on Cordy. I glance back down at Faith whose now wearing an unreadable expression. "Now, where were we?" I give her a coy smile and lean in to suck on her lower lip. Mmmm… Faithy. Suddenly, she stands and I'm more than a little surprised to find myself sitting on the floor.

"What the fuck was that about?" she growls at me.

"Don't you think I'm the one who should be asking that question?" I extend my hand for her to help me up, but she ignores me. Bitch. I get up slowly and rub my ass. That kinda hurt, in more ways than one.

"Y'know B, I think it's about time you an' me had a little chat." Crap.


	13. Turning the Tables

**_I think maybe one more chapter after this and I'll be done for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy this...  
_**

**Faith POV**

"Y'know B, I think it's about time you an' me had a little chat." I'm fuckin' pissed. How dare that little tramp go spoutin' off like that to my girlf— I mean… aw fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Get changed B, we're leaving. Now!" I say sternly as I leave the dressing room. She comes out a few minutes later. I grab her and escort her quickly back to my car, without saying a word. I'm way too livid right now and I really don't want to cause a scene at the mall.

As soon as we're back in the car, I turn to the little bitch and yell, "What the hell is your problem? You know you're not—"

"How could you cheat on me with that tramp from the pool hall?" I what?

"What? Cheat on you? Are you—?"

"Hurt? Humiliated? Devastated? Yes, actually, all of the above." Huh? How dare she have the audacity to… we've never even had a… Ugh! Dammit.

"You? You're not even— I didn't—"

"Don't deny it Faith, I know you fucked her. Did it feel good? Did she make you—?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I—"

"Me? What's wrong with _me_? What the fuck is wrong with _you_? Did you even consider my feelings? Even for a second? How could you do this to me?" She starts the water works, oh crap.

"I'm… I didn—"

"You don't even…" she sniffles, "I thought you were different Faith, I thought you actually cared about me."

"B—"

"Don't you B me, I know you don't even give a shit about me. You've probably _never_ cared about me."

"I do B… I just… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… it's just that…" Whoa! Hold on just a damn minute here. I'm supposed to be the one who's angry here. She's good. Oh, she's good.

How did that happen?

She smiles at me as I pull into her driveway. Ooo, that little… she's so… what a… damn she's good!

**Buffy POV**

I love winning.

I lean over to give Faith a brief kiss before jumping out of the car and running inside the house. She can't be mad at me if she can't catch me. Besides, I'm sure she'll have her hands full with Cordelia.

I, on the other hand, will have my hands full with organizing my spiffy new outfits. Yay!

Oh, before I forget, I run and grab my phone to make a quick call, I have friend who still owes me a favor.

**Faith POV**

I still can't believe that just happened. I'm still sitting in her driveway replaying our conversation, trying to figure how she does that. She's really good.

Ring, ring

Oh, fuck, who the hell could that be now?

Ring, ring

Great, it's Cordy. I hit my head against the steering wheel a few times before I answer. I take a deep breath and open my phone.

"Hello, Cordy." I immediately pull the phone away from my ear as she starts screeching and yelling obscenities at me. I can't really understand much of what she's saying because she's talking – if you can call it that – too fast and also way too high pitched. I'm sure there's a dog near her that's in some serious pain. Poor doggy. Every once in awhile I can make out a few unpleasant phrases though.

/…who the fuck… slut… I swear I'm gonna… bitch… fucking liar…/ I let her go on with her little tirade for awhile. When I can tell she's finally stopped yelling I hold the phone back up to my ear.

"You done?"

/Yes/ she huffs.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't make it over to the pool hall today, okay?"

/I—/

"Let me finish, then you can yell some more."

/Okay, fine./

"Fuck it, are you still there at the pool hall?"

/Yeah, why/

"I'll be over in a few minutes, so we can talk in person, 'kay?" She pauses, as if considering my offer.

/Fine./

On my way there, this Goddamn cop pulls me over to tell me that my plates expire at the end of the month. Like I don't already fucking know that? Is that shit even allowed? I wasn't even speeding. He takes _forever_ to run my plates and license number, and then just lets me go. What bullshit. This night cannot get any worse.

When I arrive at the pool hall, she's sitting outside waiting for me. She looks really pissed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… now that I'm in hitting distance. She drops her cigarette and stomps it out, then storms over to me. Wow, she looks really hot when she's angry… Okay, those thoughts are _so_ not helping right now.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I got pulled over by a fuckin' pig on my way here." I put my hands up in surrender. "Baby, before you tear into me, hear me out."

"This better be good," she spits out coldly.

"B's not my girlfriend, she stole my phone and she was just fucking with you," I say calmly.

"How do I know that?" she asks suspiciously.

"She's just not, I don't have a girlfriend, alright?" She raises an eyebrow. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing to say, but I'm not gonna sugarcoat this for her.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean? What about—"

"Look baby, just we 'cause fucked a few times don't mean you're my girl," I interrupt quickly. "I like you, okay? The sex was great and you're real nice, but I don't do relationships. I'm sorry." The anger in her eyes disappears as she looks away from me. I take a step towards her and gently hold her hand. She says nothing so I continue, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you, but it seemed like you understood at the time."

She looks back up at me and her eyes are filled with unshed tears. Oh crap, I can't stand it when chicks cry. Gimme crazy and psychotic any day, I'd rather deal with that than sobbing and hysterical.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Cordy, I—"

"You don't understand, Faith," she cuts in sadly, "I love you."

What? This night just got worse.


	14. Silver Lining

**_Alrighty here it is folks, the last chapter. Thank the gods that gave my gf laryngitis (I know that sounds terrible, but now she can't yell at me) for allowing me to post this chapter quickly. Sorry I ended it kinda fast, but I really need to focus on other things so I had to end it. Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
_**

**Buffy POV**

"You don't understand, Faith, I love you."

OH MY GOD!

Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!

The expression on Faith's face is just priceless! All the color vanished from her face the second those three words left Cordelia's mouth. I zoom in to get a close up shot of her face, she looks _so_ mortified. Her mouth is moving up and down, like she's trying to say something, but no sound actually comes out. She kinda reminds me of a dying fish… uh-oh, Faith has turned weird shade of gray and seems to have begun hyperventilating, that can't be good – funny, but not good.

Okay, I think it's time to bring her down. I hand the camcorder over to Willow, who's trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. I run over and jump into Faith's arms, almost knocking her over in the process. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, giving her a big kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Faithy," I say in a sing-song voice, making her jaw drop.

"Wha…? You…? I…? How…?"

**Faith POV**

"Wha…? You…? I…? How…?" I look over her shoulder to see Cordy with the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen. H-o-l-y shit! I can't believe they got me.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it Faithy?"

"Why you little—"

"It took me awhile to figure out how I was gonna get you back," B smirks, tightening her legs around my waist. "I was talking to Cordelia, after that little prank you and Xander decided to pull on me, and when I mentioned you, she was more than happy to help me."

I look over at Cordy, "So you… you were in on this the whole time?"

She just continues to grin. Bitch.

"So the pool hall…? the Bronze…? the mall? That was all planned?"

"Why'd you think Buffy wanted you to take her to the pool hall, Fai?" Cordy smirks. Why that little…

"Yup," B smiles and tilts her head towards Red, where I see her holding a camera. Fuck.

Wait, how'd she get here before me?

"How the hell did you get before I did?"

"Well, ever since I caught Deputy Finn in a very compromising position with another deputy… he's owed me a favor," she says indifferently, lightly hopping down off me, "all I had to do was make phone call." Deputy Finn? Wait…

"That douche-bag who pulled over on the way here?" B just nods, smiling. "Wait a minute and what about the sex?" I look over at Cordy.

"Well, that was just for fun," Cordy interjects. Well, that was fun, but I'm still fuckin' pissed.

"Just couldn't keep it in your pants, could ya Fai?" B sneers.

"Shut up, B."

I thought I was pissed earlier, but this is way _beyond_ pissed. I'm gonna kill her… I reach for the little blonde's neck, but she sees my intent and quickly backs away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bitch slap you back to last Tuesday," I hiss.

"You _so_ deserved it, what you did to me was just as bad." Dammit, that is a good reason.

"Ugh! Fuck this." I get back in my car and peel out, smoking the tires so much that I leave them all coughing. Little bitches. I can't fucking believe that little slut-bomb got me.

**Buffy POV**

"We got her sooo good! That was such a great performance, Cordy. I don't know why you didn't stay in drama. That was, like, totally Oscar-worthy!"

"I know, but I just couldn't stand the drama freaks."

"Ooo, you have to come and check out all the new outfits I got out of this."

**Faith POV**

I drive around for little bit. I don't have any particular destination in mind, but I needed to get away from those scheming bitches. I'm soooo fucking mad, I cannot believe she did that shit to me, that is so fucked up. Okay, okay, what I did to her was pretty bad, but still…

After driving around for awhile, I find myself at the Bronze. I walk in and take a seat at the bar, it's pretty dead in here tonight, but Tess is working so that's okay.

"Hey Faith," she greets me happily.

"Hey Tess," wow, she looks good. She's wearin' this red halter that generously shows off her back and black leather pants that look like they're painted on. God, she's so smokin' hot!

"You look like you've had a rough night," she says, setting a drink down in front of me.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I down half the drink in one gulp.

"Whoa, there, we wouldn't want you pass out before you tell me about it, would we?" she chides jokingly, but pours me another Jack and Coke.

"So it all started when…"

Half an hour and five drinks later...

"Wow, I can't believe she did that to you. That's like, almost as bad as telling someone you're pregnant just to fuck with them."

"I'm sure if that was physically possible, they'd have done that," I slur. Hmm… maybe just one more drink and I'll go home. She smiles at me and tenderly takes my hand.

"Y'know Faith, I'm quitting here."

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah, I put in my two weeks notice this morning. And there's this place across town, City Limits, they pay, like, way better. So…" She says, drawing little circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Wait," my brain just processed what she's saying and doing, "does that mean Bronze policy goes flying out the window?"

"Yup." Maybe tonight won't be _that_ bad after all.

**_THE END_**

**_(What? Ya'll didn't think I put Tess in there for nothing did you? I mean, c'mon, Ashley Scott is fuckin' hot, I rented Walking Tall just to see her 30 second striptease – and it was totally worth it.)_**

**_BTW, I was considering a sequel to this story, but it probably won't be started for awhile. Let me know if ya'll think I should do it or move on to something else…_**


End file.
